Breakfast
by yaoi.choco
Summary: Just an old fantasy of mine. KibaxOCxEnvy and hints of HinataxShino. Oneshot.


**Breakfast**

A Summer Story

(A.N.: I wrote this in my notebook last summer. Hopelessly addicted to Kiba and Envy. n.n It brought back so many memories. I just had to publish it. KibaxOCxEnvy)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Envy from FMA, so bug off.**

Kiba clutched his head. Another hangover. Every night, he drank, ever since he met that guy that stole Mika. That tall, palm tree head that looked every bit a homosexual home wrecker.

He heard a sharp bark. "Yeah, yeah, Akamaru," he winced. "I know I'm stupid."

The large dog yipped contentedly and stood up. Kiba hopped off the sofa and walked to his closet. _Why, Mika? _He thought as he slipped on his clothes. His eyebrows knitted together in frustration.

Then, the dog nin' felt Akamaru's head nudge him, emanating layers of comfort.

Kiba gave a sad smile. "Thanks, Akamaru."

The door tinkled softly as Kiba entered his favorite café across his apartment. He sat down at a table and sighed. _Am I really no match for that palm tree?_

He heard footsteps and started racking his brains for something to order.

"Wh-what can I get you, sir?" said a familiar voice.

Kiba, expecting someone else, was startled.

"Mika?!"

The waitress fiddled with her notepad as she blushed. Kiba gazed at her in that outfit: a green apron tied around her waist, a plain uniform hugging her figure underneath. The dog nin' gulped and said, "W-what are you doing here?!"

The dark-haired girl averted her eyes and spoke, deciding honesty was best, "I knew this was y-your favorite café and so I got a part-time job…"

_You've got to be kidding me_, Kiba thought. He aggressively grabbed her wrist and pulled none to gently until their faces were inches from each other. Mika quivered under Kiba's glare. "Why?!"

"I…I," stuttered the waitress as her eyes grew teary. "I m-missed you. I knew you'd be here, and I came to see you…"

The man dropped her wrist, and when Mika looked up, she was surprised to find Kiba's dumbstruck expression.

"What about," he gulped. "What about Envy…?"

Tears now ran freely down the waitress's rosy cheeks. "_Ano nee, _he left me," she said, trying to make up for her tears with a smile. "B-because h-he figured out th-that he wasn't the only man in my l-life." Mika peeked at Kiba through her bangs.

The dog nin's eyes widened. "M-me?" he stuttered.

Mika bit her lip nervously and nodded.

Unconciously, Kiba's face started to burn. _All this time, Mika was still thinking about me…?_

Meanwhile…

From far away, yet still in the café, two people watched the at the table. Shino, the owner, furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms. "The rule," his voice rumbled. "is to take his order."

Hinata, Shino's fiancée and co-owner of the café, punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Come on, Shino-kun, give her a break."

Her fiancée turned away. "_Fine. _But only because at _3:00 in the morning_, there are absolutely no customers besides Kiba."

Hinata giggled lightly to her victory then continued watching the couple.

With Kiba's eyes downcast, Mika started to think she'd done something wrong. "I'm sorry, Kiba. I guess I shouldn't have--"

Suddenly, the dog nin' embraced the girl he'd been getting hangovers every night for. The waitress calmed down and laid her head on the familiar warmth of his chest. Her eyes closed slowly, tears clinging like dewdrops on her lashes.

"Please, don't leave me."

"I won't," Kiba replied solidly.

Mika looked up into Kiba's handsome, dark eyes as he gazed at her. He cupped her cheek and leaned in to kiss her. The girl he held put her finger to his lips and smiled. "Thank you."

By now, Hinata was clinging onto Shino's arm, her eyes caught in the story in front of her. "Aren't they _so sweet_?"

Shino's eye, behind the opaque shades, twitched as he heard the tinkling of the café's door. "They left. Without. Buying. Anything."

Hinata rolled her eyes. Then, a light bulb flashed above her head. "Oh, I know!" She smiled alluringly at Shino and didn't fail to see a tinge of pink flutter on his cheeks. "Let's close the café for the day and go to _our _apartment. You look like you need some cheering up."

Shino puffed his cheeks cutely. "Fine."

END

**(A.N.: I hope it's alright. n.n Please leave a comment. Thank you.)**


End file.
